


boy, you're my candy

by underthecitylights



Series: perhaps sebaek is real [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Canon, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:14:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25628782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/underthecitylights/pseuds/underthecitylights
Summary: oh sehun and his wonders that make byun baekhyun fall again and again.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Oh Sehun
Series: perhaps sebaek is real [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2101128
Kudos: 34
Collections: the light and wind





	boy, you're my candy

**Author's Note:**

> another short because hehe baekhyun visited exo-sc one billion views mv making + didn't they go out on the same day of sehun's solo mv filming? hehe
> 
> this is kinda baekhyun's side story to sehun's 'red and you' (link: https://twitter.com/AHSUJUSSI/status/1281945985606758400?s=19)
> 
> anyway, stream one billion views and vote for exo-sc!

oh sehun just might be a candy with a surprise center. a man filled with wonders.

a man whose demeanor is cold, often mistaken as snob but when one really gets inside his beautiful shell, they'll see a kid who's full of nothing but love, affection, and often, mischief. a smart young man with a wide and philosophical perspective about life. warm, kind-hearted; not to mention handsome and broad.

baekhyun can spend the entire day to say all the words that describe sehun but he'll probably just settle with perfect. although it's not exactly enough, that will have to suffice for now. with sehun dancing his new choreography for his solo song, baekhyun completely malfunctions.

it doesn't help that he now has a pink hair, making it look like a candy (which baekhyun finds fitting with his recently concluded comeback and he's absolutely _delighted_ by the idea).

he watches sehun move along to the beat; smooth, powerful, and charismatic. his body's coordination and control is impeccable, baekhyun kinda wishes he has the same dancing skills as his boyfriend.

"you are a marvelous dancer, b." baekhyun remembers sehun telling him then when he opens up about his insecurities.

he smiles at the thought. baekhyun hasn't met anyone that's gentler and lovelier than sehun. it's almost as if he's made entirely of love and affection and it makes him happier to know he's at the receiving end of it all.

but of course, baekhyun is not one to just take and never give. he always makes sure his boyfriend gets as much — even more — as he gives while staying quiet about their relationship.

"you're drooling," baekhyun hears a deep, teasing voice whispering.

baekhyun almost raises his hand to wipe the said drool but he realizes the bluff.

chanyeol chuckles as he stands beside him, watching sehun film for his solo music video.

"you've been staring for so long, i think sehunnie's melting."

"ha ha ha, very funny, chanyeol." baekhyun shakes his head, eyes not leaving the maknae.

they watch as sehun climbs the ladder to get on top of the truck to shoot for another scene. sehun once again releases the baby in him when he starts shouting in fear. both baekhyun and chanyeol laugh.

"sehun is such a baby," chanyeol comments in between his laughs.

baekhyun rolls his eyes. "you talk like you weren't scared when you got on to that billboard thing."

"that was so high!" chanyeol reasons. baekhyun only shakes his head with a laugh.

yeah, sehun is a baby, one of his many surprises, but he's baekhyun's baby. baekhyun loves that side of him very much.

short moments later, sehun finally finishes filming and hurriedly climbs down the truck. he bows down and thanks all the staff on site as they clap for him. baekhyun sees the taller male looking around, obviously searching for him. so he waves his arm and sehun's face instantly lights up. baekhyun finds it cute.

sehun and chanyeol do their "exo-sc only handshake" (baekhyun rolls his eyes at that) before he gives a _friendly_ hug to baekhyun. chanyeol goes on to praise sehun for the successful filming but not without clowning him for the truck scene.

"hey, it _was_ scary," the maknae defends. chanyeol only grins sheepishly.

the youngest then turns his attention to baekhyun and he once again sees how sehun's face glows happily. baekhyun feels so loved and adored.

"hi, hyung," he finally greets. "did i do well?"

baekhyun nods, flashing sehun the sweetest smile. "you were amazing. i can't wait to see how the muvi will look like."

sehun flashes the same smile, while chanyeol fakes a few coughs and says "whipped" in between.

the secret couple pays him no attention.

baekhyun is dying to hold his boyfriend's hand and just be the clingy lover like he usually is when they're alone but he unfortunately can't. he absolutely misses his man so much. they've barely seen each other because baekhyun has been busy with his comeback and sehun with the album preparation. they've managed to sneak in a few secret dates in between and have sleepovers in either apartments but baekhyun longs for more. luckily, they're both free of schedules for the next day so sehun's coming home with him that night. but baekhyun can no longer wait.

when they finally get inside his car — the windows are intentionally tinted — he steals a kiss from his boyfriend. he even has to ask sehun not to bring his own car just so he can have him solo like this.

"you were so, so, _so_ hot today," baekhyun says. "but then again, when were you not?"

sehun only laughs, giving him another peck on his lips.

"i missed you. i'm so happy to see you came." sehun caressed his cheeks softly.

baekhyun naturally leans to it. "of course, i will. wouldn't miss it for the world."

sehun gives him a sweet smile after the younger steals a kiss.

"are we playing pubg tonight?" baekhyun asks, looking at his boyfriend with puppy eyes.

sehun only chuckles. "yes, we'll do pubg." he leans closer, nose touching baekhyun's nose. "and many more."

yup. oh sehun is indeed a man with many surprises.


End file.
